


Solitarius

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just smile into your scarf and begin to walk away. Someone like you shouldn’t have friends anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitarius

You sigh and the Four Dark Lords of Destruction nibble at your neck, urging you to step in if the scene is making you so upset, but you resist, continuing to act nonchalant as the two people on the island you’re most interested in speak in such a manner that would make one assume they’d known each other a past life or two ago. You wonder if perhaps you were included in those lives.

“Y-you know, if you ever need anything, you can just call me! I’ll be your man!” the mechanic pauses for a moment to consider what he said before blurting out, “n-not like that or anything!”

The princess tilts her head and asks, “like what?”

The mechanic insists it’s nothing and they continue talking for what seems like eternity. You don’t care at all. All you care about is darkness and solitude…

“You look a little lonely, sir!” the beautiful voice you heard further away from you not long ago chimes and you jump slightly, warning her not to get too close.

“What do you mean? I was just trying to be friendly!” she says, but somehow doesn’t seem angry at all. Royalty such as herself should take more offense to comments like yours. She calls the mechanic over and you memorize his name instantly.

“Uh, hey, maybe you shouldn’t talk to this guy. He seems a little… you know, evil,” the newly labeled ‘Souda’ says, and even though you whole-heartedly agree, you can’t help but feel somewhat sad. You mask it well from them, but not your Dark Lords, who squeak quietly and sympathetically at you.

“Do not be rude, Souda! Appearances are not everything!” Sonia exclaims in a perfect commanding tone. You think she would make an excellent leader. Souda flinches slightly and rubs at the back of his neck as he mumbles an apology. Sonia tells him to speak up so you can hear him.

“It’s fine. He’s right anyway. A young mortal such as yourself really should not have approached me, as he says,” you assert, but you can’t help but feel a slight tinge of regret.

“Hey, don’t talk to lady Sonia like that!” he barks, but you swear you see tears in his eyes. You just smile into your scarf and begin to walk away. Someone like you shouldn’t have friends anyway.


End file.
